Jewel Hunt
by SymmetricalAngel
Summary: Malcho thought he'd have a boring night at Agrabah but he never expected to save the last Atlantian either. Now, she needs his help to get the four elemental jewels and the four legendary jewels. Can he survive through the journey? Malcho X OC Hate it? T.
1. Chapter 1: Headstrong

I don't own Aladdin. I don't own the songs either. I own all the Legendary and Elemental Jewels, my versions of the future and present.

(Malcho's P.O.V)

_Circling your, circling your, circling your head, _

_Contemplating everything you ever said_

_Now I see the truth, I got doubt_

_A different motive in your eyes and now I'm out_

_See you later_

_I see your fantasy, You want to make it a reality paved in gold_

_See inside, Inside of our heads (yeah)_

_Well now that's over_

_I see your motives inside, decisions to hide_

I have never seen so many people in my life. Enemies in the same place calls for someone to straighten out fights between them. So, I had to travel from my silent volcano, to a very loud Agrabah. Being the new protector of Agrabah is hard work. Not as hard as controlling the world's weather, but still hard. If I hadn't heard someone scream, it would've been so much easier.

_Back off I'll take you on_

_Headstrong to take on anyone_

_I know that you are wrong_

_Headstrong we're Headstrong_

_Back off I'll take you on_

_Headstrong to take on anyone_

_I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong_

_I can't give everything away_

_I won't give everything away_

"Hey, darlin'! Get back here!" I didn't see that coming. How to describe the teenager I saw. Well, he had dark moppy hair, and lightly tanned skin. He was of obvious Arabian decent. What else? Oh, yeah. He was obviously drunk! The girl wasn't of Arabian decent. She had eyes as blue as the ocean and hair as white as lightning. She was running away from him. I couldn't just watch this happen.

_Conclusions manifest, your first impressions got to be your very best_

_I see you're full of shit, and that's alright_

_That's how you play, I guess you'll get through every night_

_Well now that's over_

_I see your fantasy, you want to make it a reality paved in gold_

_See inside, inside of our heads (yeah)_

_Well now that's over_

_I see your motives inside, decisions to hide_

I slithered over in front of the girl and raised to my full hight.

"Stay_ away _from this girl, gringo. Or would you rather have my fangs inject your body with flesh melting venom." (I really don't know if Malcho is a venomous snake or if he constricts his enemies like he normally does, but I really think he's scarier if he's venomous and 50 ft tall) I hissed angrily. Being drunk is being stupid and he kept on coming closer. He soon found himself unconscious and embedded in the wall behind him. Needless to say, the girl that he had been trying to rape was scared as hell.

_Back off I'll take you on_

_Headstrong to take on anyone_

_I know that you are wrong_

_Headstrong we're Headstrong_

_Back off I'll take you on_

_Headstrong to take on anyone_

_I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong_

_I can't give everything away_

_I won't give everything away_

"Hola." I said as friendly as I could. The fear melted in her eyes and was replaced by curiosity.

"Hi. I'm Nami."She said with a smile. I managed to smile. Until Mozenrath showed up.

_I know, I know all about!_

_I know, I know all about!_

_I know, I know all about!_

"So, finally the last Atlantian is found. (insert evil laugh of your choice here)!" I looked over at the girl. It had been 300 years since Atlantis sank. Did a group survive and now she was the only offspring after 300 years of generations? Or maybe she was immortal and she escaped from Atlantis' doom? She looked like she was only 13.

_I know, I know all about your motives inside, and your decision to hide!_

_Back off I'll take you on_

_Headstrong to take on anyone_

_I know that you are wrong_

_Headstrong we're Headstrong_

_Back off I'll take you on_

_Headstrong to take on anyone_

_I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong_

_I can't give everything away_

_I won't give everything away_

"_Don't you touch her, bastard!_" I said. I not only was protecting the girl, but I had my own reason.

YEAH! I ENDED IT AT A FREAKING CLIFFHANGER!!! REVIEW AND I'LL WRITE MORE!!!!


	2. Chapter 2: Breaking the habit

I don't own Malcho (or Aladdin for that matter). I don't own the songs except for "Stay with Me" because I wrote the song. I also own the plot, my version of the future, all the jewels and my two OCs, Nami and Ankoku (his name is Kanji for "darkness"). The song used in this chapter is " Breaking the Habit" by Linkin Park (One of my favorite bands)! A little summary about this chapter. After saving a young woman, Malcho and the girl, named Nami, quickly found themselves in deep trouble when Mozenrath showed up and revealed that she was the last Atlantian. Malcho actually seemed to have his own reasons for fighting the black sand sorcerer. What could they be? BTW, the songs used in this fanfic differ in the time periods. Read and Review, please!

(Malcho's P.O.V)

I glared at Mozenrath with hatred. I had my reasons to hate him. They had to with when I was much younger.

_Memories consume _

_Like opening the wound_

_I'm picking me apart again_

_You all assume_

_I'm safe here in my room_

_Unless I try to start again_

Flashback

I was in my adolescent (teenage) years. I had no family (Snakes mainly look after the eggs until they hatch) and I was alone. I didn't even know... what I am. Back then, I was desperate for information. So, I went to the Desert of Black Sand and was captured by Mozenrath. There he told me what I was. I was...no... am the last Quetzacoatl. He tortured me with experiments until I was full-grown. I was sick of this pain. I bit into his hand. (Remember what he threatened to do to the guy who threatened Nami? He clearly said flesh melting venom! And yes, (SPOILER)I know Mozenrath's glove caused his hand to melt to the bone. But, hey! This is just to fit the plot!) It won't kill him. _Unfortunately._

End Flashback

_I don't want to be the one_

_The battles always choose_

_'Cause inside I realize_

_That I'm the one confused_

I hissed lowly, covering Nami with one of my wings. Mozenrath simply looked at me strangely.

"Wait. I'm standing right here, and you're worried about that girl?!?! I can't believe you!!!" He screamed at me. I knew that Mozenrath wanted her for something. Killing me would just be a bonus. "Revenge is now inevitable, traitor." I froze in fear. I hadn't been this scared since Iago betrayed me.

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_

_Or why I have to scream_

_I don't know why I instigate_

_And say what I don't mean_

_I don't know how I got this way_

_I know it's not alright_

_So I'm breaking the habit_

_I'm breaking the habit _

_Tonight_

I looked at Nami. Her ocean colored eyes were filled with fear, again. Finally, I noticed something in the air. It smelled like a wild hurricane (there's that watery smell before and during a storm). Why did this girl smell like that? Could it be because of her decent? Suddenly, it changed. Now it smelled like sea water. I looked in front of me. I was barely able to dodge Mozenrath's knife.

_Clutching my cure_

_I tightly lock the door_

_I try to catch my breath again_

_I hurt much more_

_Than anytime before_

_I had no options left again_

_I don't want to be the one_

The battles always choose

'Cause inside I realize

That I'm the one confused

"How could you have dodged tha- the girl!" Finally, I realized it. Her scent differed with emotion._ She had tried to saved my life!_ Looking at Mozenrath with hatred, her scent changed. She smelled like a thunderstorm. Then, I saw something I hadn't seen before. She was wearing a necklace. The chain was made of silver and the jewel looked like a wave had been trapped in the center.

"You're going to regret that, bastard!" She said. I felt something coming. Her necklace's jewel began to glow.

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_

_Or why I have to scream_

_I don't know why I instigate_

_And say what I don't mean_

_I don't know how I got this way_

_I'll never be alright_

_So, I'm breaking the habit_

_I'm breaking the habit _

_Tonight_

Suddenly, a geyser shot Mozenrath about 30 ft in the air and blasted him far away from Agrabah. Nami's eyes began to glow ocean blue. Her eyes lost their pupils and irises and now, she couldn't control herself.

"Chica?" I said. No response. "Chica?!?!" Still, no response. "NAMI!" Finally, she turned her head.

"Huh?" Nami mumbled. A few seconds later, she fainted. I rushed over and caught her in my wings. She's going to have a lot to explain when she woke up. Right now, I had some time to myself. For some reason, I felt a pang of guilt. Could it be that I spent to much time pondering over why Nami's scent had changed? And that resulted in Mozenrath attacking me? I know she had just come to my defense. Was her using the necklace's power...my fault?

_I'll paint it on the walls_

_'Cause I'm the one at fault_

_I'll never fight again_

_And this is how it ends_

"Errg..." Nami groaned. She was awake now.

"Nami..." I started. Nami sighed.

"I have a lot of explaining to do?" She finished. I was a little surprised to see she knew what I was about to say.

"Well...um...si." I said. She looked up at me.

"Um... can we not do that here?"

"Why?" I asked. She pointed to the now awakening guy who tried to rape or maybe kill her.

"He never gives up, does he?" I said, throughly annoyed. I smashed him into the wall again. The building crumbled this time, burying him. "I'm lucky no one else was in there!"

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_

_Or why I have to scream_

_But now I have some clarity_

_to show you what I mean_

_I don't know how I got this way_

_I'll never be alright_

_So, I'm breaking the habit_

_I'm breaking the habit _

_I'm breaking the habit _

_Tonight _

"I know a perfect place were you can explain all this and why Mozenrath was attacking you." I said calmly. "Come on." She climbed on my back and I took off.

Hope you guys liked chapter 2! Review please!


	3. Chapter 3: Stray

I don't own Aladdin. I only own Nami, Ankoku, "Stay With Me"(The song I wrote), and my version of the future. For those of you who are reading this, Malcho and Nami will fall in love later. Right now, their just getting to know each other. The song used in this chapter is "Stray" by Steve Conte. The song is also the opening theme to the anime "Wolf's Rain". A little summary for those who didn't read the last chapter: Last time, Malcho and Nami found themselves in deep waters (Heh, heh, sorry) when Mozenrath attacked. Nami was able to defeat Mozenrath by using her power over water via the necklace she was wearing, but then she couldn't control herself. Malcho snapped her out of it and now their on their way towards Malcho's volcano to talk a little bit and get to know each other. Read and Review (R and R). Finally, a change in P.O.V! This chapter is in Nami's P.O.V instead of Malcho's P.O.V! Again, R and R!

"Hey, Nami! Are you okay?" Malcho asked me. I was feeling sick to my stomach.

"No. Urp-" I said, the last word giving Malcho a clue I was about to throw up.

"OVER THE SIDE! PLEASE!" He said. I won't go into detail but, my puke landed on Mozenrath's head ("From above, the wicked will get their just reward."). He's lucky I had a light breakfast.

_Stray! Stray!_

"Are we _there_ yet?" I asked, getting really bored. "No offense but, can't you go any faster?"

"Alright, but you might want to hang on to something..." He said, grinning. I gulped. He flew so fast that I could barely grab on to his hair. He didn't like that. When we got to this volcano, I staggered off Malcho and fell into his wings.

_In the cold breeze, that I walk along._

_The memories of generations burn within me._

_Been forever, since I cried the pain and sorrow._

_I live and die, proud of my people gaining._

"You've got a tight grip, you know." Malcho said, rubbing his head. I smiled innocently.

"Sorry about that." I said, smiling.

_I'm here standing at the edge_

_Staring up at where the moon should be_

_Stray!_

_No regrets 'cause I got nothing to lose_

_Ever stray!_

_So I'm gonna live my life as I choose_

_Until I fall.._

"I bet you're wondering how I'm still alive, huh? Heh, the memory has haunted me since that day. It always will."

#Flashback#

"Mother! Father! Where are you!?" I was screaming. The city was sinking into our beloved sea. When I finally found them they were trapped under a column.

"Nami. Take this. Let no one you don't trust touch it. You must hurry and scatter the Jewels. Keep this and one other. Don't forget your city, Nami. My ocean." My mother handed me the water jewel and fell limp. I rushed to the Jewel Temple, tears in my eyes.

"Elemental and Legendary Jewels! I have come to claim one more of you and scatter the rest. Time come forth and the rest go through time and space. To the places were your element or creature would feel most at home." The Elemental Jewels were the first to disappear. First to disappear was the Fire Jewel, then Light, then Earth, then Air, and finally, the Darkness Jewel. Then the Legendary Jewels disappeared. First to disappear in that set was the Dragon, then the Roc, then the Thunderbird, and finally, the Pegasus Jewel. The Time Jewel floated over to me and immediately transported me to the Desert of Black Sand. I realized I was far into the future from were I came from. I was about 300 years into the future. I was, and still am, the last Atlantian.

#End Flashback#

_Stray! Stray!_

_Stray! Stray!_

_In the white freeze, I never spoke of tears_

_Or opened up to anyone including myself_

_I would like to find a way to open to you_

_Been awhile, don't know if I remember how to_

After telling Malcho my story, he looked at me with empathy. He knew what I was going through. He told his story after a moment of silence. He told me about serving under Mozenrath. He told me about Thundra and Aladdin. He told me about Iago as well.

"Hey, could I see the Time Jewel? Por Favor?" Malcho said, smiling. I smiled back and took out the Time Jewel. It was a silver, metallic color and several streaks of gold around it. Malcho's eyes were as wide as dinner plates. (he's a giant snake. Small Coins. Big Balls. Giant Dinner plates!)

"Wow. Are these two jewels why Mozenrath's chasing you?" Malcho asked. I looked at him strangely.

"After what I just told you abou-" I said, a little angry that he didn't get it yet.

"I'm kidding! So there are more jewels?" He said, looking at me for information.

"Yes. I'm the only one who can find them." I said, and Malcho got the idea.

"So, Mozenrath wants you to get track the jewels down."

_I'm here waiting on the edge_

_Would I be alright showing myself to you?_

_It's always been so hard to do.._

_Stray!_

_No regrets 'cause I got nothing to lose_

_Ever stray!_

_So I'm gonna live my life as I choose_

_Until I fall..._

I nodded. I wanted to find those jewels quickly. Mozenrath's glove, which I found out covered where Malcho had bit Mozenrath, was able to control his magic as well and would react to the jewels.

"Great, just great." I said sarcastically.

_Stray! Stray!_

_Stray! Stray!_

_Stray! Stray!_

"Um...Malcho?" I said, pointing at the Water Jewel. It was glowing like crazy. The ground where Malcho was standing was glowing a deep shade of red. "The Fire Jewel!"

"This _is _a volcano." Malcho said, digging into the ground a little. After a little digging, we uncovered the jewel. It was clear with a single flame in the jewel.

_Is there a place left there for me_

_Somewhere that I belong...Or..._

_Or will I always live this way... ?_

_Always stray!_

_No regrets 'cause I got nothing to lose_

_Ever stray!_

_So I'm gonna live my life as I choose_

_Cause all things fall..._

"Malcho... I already have the Water Jewel. This jewel, belongs to you." (audience: Awwwwwww.) I said handing him the Fire Jewel. "Until now, I've always been alone. I never stopped to make any friends. You're my first friend here." Malcho looked at me happily.

"Mi amiga, you're my first friend as well." He said, looking at the west, where the sun was setting. I looked over that way as well. I sat right next to him. I hoped tomorrow he would help me find the rest of the jewels, and then I could stay perhaps.

_Stray! Stray!_

_Stray! Stray!_

_Stray! Stray!_

_Stray..._

Yeah. I would stay forever. I wouldn't leave ever.

Aw. This is a beginning of a beautiful friendship. Wonder what'll happen next. Review, please!


	4. Chapter 4: One Day One Dream

Do I really need to say this? (Hears knock on door. It's a couple of... LAWYERS!!!!!) ACK! I don't own any of the songs except "Stay With Me" ('cause I wrote the song) or Aladdin! (Looks out Window. Both lawyers are gone.) Whew. I also own Ankoku, Nami, the plot and my version of the future. The song in this chapter is "One Day, One Dream" by Tackey & Tsubasa. This is the 5th opening song for Inuyasha. For those of you who are wondering, this takes place about two years after "Malcho's Tears". In this chapter, Malcho begins to see that Nami and him aren't that different (beside in species). Plus, we find out that Mozenrath has teamed up with two other villains and they do something to Nami! Malcho isn't going to like this! Malcho's P.O.V again (Next time, it'll be Nami's P.O.V.). R and R!

_(You can now dream)_

_Wield a brave dream,_

_(I'm in a world,)_

_and I race past the uncertain world._

I woke up early the next morning with Nami lying right next to me. I smile. She and I nearly stayed up half the night looking at the stars. Who knew she was so smart? Ay, ay, ay and pretty too. I looked over the volcano's edge. The sun was beginning to rise. I heard a yawn.

"Buenos días, mi amiga." I said, smiling. She mumbled.

"Mprrt." I barely managed not to laugh.

_It becomes saddening_

_Fighting against reality._

_A hero is growing_

_From within my heart._

"Hey, did you know you mumble in your sleep?" I grew seriously freaked out.

"What?!?!?!?" I said.

_I saw a dream last night._

_And the image it left me_

_struck a pulse and told me "let's go!"_

"Just kidding. Want to train a little bit?" Nami asked, smiling. I nodded.

"Sure. I need to learn some attacks and defenses, anyway." I slithered next to her. We traveled until we got to the base of the volcano.

"Alright. Now since you've controlled something like this before, some of this should be basic stuff for you." She said, laughing a little. She had been writing the things I learned. "Now to control fire, you need to concentrate. Fire is the most hard to conquer."

_Defeat your own (color) and your shell;_

_Will you keep a growing future_

_Locked up against its will?_

"Alright." I said. "So, do I need to be near a source of fire or does the power just happen?"

" Depends on your spirit. If it is strong, and rebellious, you won't need the source of fire. If your spirit has yet to awaken, you'll need the source of fire." Nami said, looking at the sky. "Mind you, many have found they don't have the spirit. Few found their spirit."

_(You can now dream)_

_Wielding that brave dream,_

_(Go in and try) Though troubles _

_aggressively try to return,_

_I'll go towards endless days along with you._

"I don't know about this..." I said. If I could control fire, I was afraid that I could hurt Nami. I didn't want her dying because of me.

_(Do you need to cry?) Are you crying again?_

_(Show me a day, fight!)_

_Your dreams will become firm_

_Each time you fight loneliness _

_and the tears fall._

"It's okay. Just relax and think about the flame in your spirit turning into an actual blaze." She said, not taking her eyes of the sky. I began to concentrate. The grass before me began to smoke. Then it turned into a small blaze. "Um... How do I put it out?" Her head snapped towards the blaze. The Water Jewel glowed softly. A small stream of water floated over the blaze and dropped over it, putting the blaze out.

_Have confidence_

_Stronger than the strongest man,_

_And determination_

_More resilient than any metal._

"That was very good. Your spirit is indeed awake. But remember, as fast as spirits rise, they can easily fall again. Be careful not to let your spirit sleep." Nami warned. I was just about to say something when the grass behind us began to rustle.

"Do you hear that?" I said. The noise stopped and everything was silent. Scarily silent...that silence was broken by Nami screaming in agony.

_Aim a bullet from the heart_

_at the cowardice,_

_And pull the trigger; it's fine if you do._

"NAMI!" I quickly slithered over to Nami. I saw that there was a dart in her back. She was now unconscious from the pain. "Mi amiga? Wake up."

"Oh this is purrrrriceless." Said a woman with a cat head (Okay, I know that was a bad joke with the whole purrrrriceless thing, but I couldn't resist.).

"Who are you?" I hissed, very angry. "And why did you do anything to mi amiga?"

"My name is Mirage. I believe you know Mozenrath." She said, grinning and showing all her very sharp teeth. Mozenrath stepped out of the shadows, Xerxes by his side.

"Um, master? You smell like girl's puke." Xerxes said, cowering away a little. I kept a straight face even though this was so funny.

"_STILL!?!? _I took 7 baths! Anyway, Mirage isn't the only one I conspired with." The bastard said. I glared at him. I heard Nami moan.

_The power that held me was pushed aside,_

_Do I once again turn back to_

_A past that has been broken through?_

"Nami?" I said softly. She looked up at me. Something was terribly wrong with her. "What did you do?"

"Oh, she'll be fine, if you two bring us the jewels." said a young woman. She had very tan skin and brown hair.

"Who, might I ask, are you?" I said, putting every bit of anger into those words..

"I am Sadira, and you must be Malcho. It was so nice of Mozenrath to help me make a poison that wouldn't be effected by her healing powers. It was hard, but, it was well worth it." She said, grinning evilly. I hissed at her. I looked over at Nami, who had gotten up and had heard what she said. Her scent was that of a hurricane again. She was scared.

"What have you done?" I hissed, lunging at Mozenrath, a murderous look on my face. The fire jewel glowed brightly. A rumbling began. I looked up at the volcano. "Oh, crud. What have I done?"

_(You can now dream) A brave dream;_

_(I'm in a world, and) That's the only weapon_

_That can surge past_

_The uncertain world._

_My doubts have vanished to another day._

"Um, I don't know a lot about volcanos but, that can't be good." Sadira said, back away a little. Mirage and Mozenrath looked at each other and backed away as well.

"Anyway, the poison takes about a month to work. So, you've got until then to give us the jewels, not including yours of course, we want to give Malcho a fair chance." Mirage said, still backing away from the volcano and probably me, as I was hissing and baring my very sharp fangs.

_(We can't know...) We've struggled this far_

_For the goal of the crown._

_We're painted in a dream,_

_There are so many things beyond the new day._

"Mirage, Sadira, get out of the area. I'll deal with Malcho for a little bit." Mozenrath said, stepping forward. Mirage and Sadira were happy to run away. "Malcho, I believe we have some unfinished business." I hissed loudly. I looked up at the volcano. I couldn't stop the eruption now. I had two choices: A) I could fight Mozenrath and get buried in lava, as well as Nami or B) I could get out of here with Nami and live to fight the bastard sorcerer another day. No real thinking involved. I went over to Nami and she climbed onto my back. I began to fly away.

_A vivid wish; _

_A glittering map _

_with no barren land _

_is taking us to our yearnings this day, also._

"Coward!" Mozenrath shouted at me. I really didn't care. I was doing the smart thing. If I hadn't, Nami and myself would've died. Of course, Mozenrath ran from the lava before it reached him. Damn it!

_(You can now dream) _

_Wielding that brave dream,_

_(Go in and try,) Though troubles _

_aggressively try to return,_

_I'll go towards endless days along with you._

"Nami, I-" I began, looking up at her.

"You don't have to say anything. It wasn't your fault." She said, petting the space in between my wings. _Oh,_ that felt good. "Let's find someplace to stay for a couple days, okay?" I nodded.

_(Do you need to cry?) Are you crying again?_

_(Show me a day, fight!) _

_Your dreams will become firm_

_Each time you fight loneliness _

_and the tears fall._

I knew she would probably sleep for most of the time when we got there. She would need her strength.


	5. Chapter 5: Never Too Late

Hey guys and girls! I've been searching for 2 days to hear the song I wanted for this chapter. The song I chose is "Never Too Late" by Three Days Grace. It's about this little girl who was raped and later in life, killed herself, a black winged angel fighting the guy who raped her in her mind as she dies. The angel wins and the girl is "free". A very sad song, yes (Okay, I sounded like Malcho...)? This chapter is in Nami's P.O.V, but it switches out to Malcho's P.O.V as the chapter continues (I sounded like a machine for the pacer test...--) (BTW, Most of the lyrics only appear when its Malcho's P.O.V. Read them and you'll see why.)I just wanted to say a few things to three of the reviewers...

Liana-Wolfe: I read and reviewed your story. Great Chapter! And thanks for the review!

Eternal Sidekick: Thank you for the review and I agree. Poison is a good choice for death of a hero's loved one if you're the villain (Mozenrath could've just stabbed Nami to get Malcho's attention.).

jafarjasmineforever2005: Thank you!

To everyone: I'm sorry that I took so long for the previous chapter. "One Day, One Dream" is a very long song to put in a fanfic. Plus, I've been having personal issues I'd rather not talk about. I don't own anything but the future, Nami, Ankoku, Hikari, and "Stay With Me". Anyway, here's the fanfic!

(Nami's P.O.V)

"Hey, are you alright, Nami? Besides being poisoned, that is." Malcho says to me.

"I'm trying to push _that_ to the back of my mind." I say, looking at the sky. Malcho chuckled.

"Nami, if you keep looking at the sky so often, someone might think your neck doesn't work." He said. Was he that insensitive? He couldn't notice the pain I'm in? _He_ _would joke about it? _Then again, everyone else does.

_This world will never be_

_What I expected..._

_And if I don't belong,_

_Who would have guessed it?_

(Malcho's P.O.V)

I quickly realize I made a huge mistake. Tears began rolling down her face.

"Nami. Please don't cry, I was only-" I say. She cuts me off.

"Joking? Please, that's the same excuse everyone makes!" Oh, man, now I've _really_ done it!

She ran off, giving me some time to think. The joke seemed quite good to me, or was it just rude to her? Wait, a minute... oh, no, not again!_ She's acting like Thundra!_ I look to the forest. She should've been back by now. Where _is_ she? If I lose her to suicide as well, I may never get over it!

_I will not leave alone_

_Everything that I own_

_To make you feel like it's not too late_

_It's never too late_

"Nami! Where are you? Please, Nami!" By Allah, I'm losing her, too! I sniff a little bit and pick up her scent. The wrong one I wanted though. It was the smell of a hurricane. Something scared her, and it was huge! Plus, whatever it was, it reeked of human blood! It wasn't Nami's, but it soon would be if I didn't find her. I would've been able to calm down a little if I didn't hear a scream. "NAMI!" I swear, I've never slithered so quickly in all my life!

_Even if I say_

_It'll be alright_

_Still I hear you say_

_You want to end your life_

_Now and again we try_

_To just stay alive_

_Maybe we'll turn it around_

_'Cause it's not too late_

_It's never too late_

(Nami's P.O.V)

Where is Malcho? I need him!

"My dear. It seems your friend is coming for dinner." A mysterious figure said. I glared at her.

"You're a sick twisted bi-AAGH!" I say as she bites into my arm, paralyzing me. She's a giant woman-headed spider.

"Temper, temper, my little snack." She said, stroking my face. "I want to play with you a little more, before I break you. You and your precious friend." Tears well in my eyes.

_No one will ever see_

_This side reflected_

_And if there's something wrong_

_Who would have guessed it_

(Malcho's P.O.V)

I break through to see Nami trapped in a spider's web, paralyzed.

"Nami!" I say, coming closer.

"Stop! She'll kill you!" I stop, of course, and look up at her. So, whatever had Nami was a _she. _From the looks of the webbing it was definitely spider-like as well.

"Nami, I have to do something!" I say. This was all my fault. If I hadn't said anything, we wouldn't be in this mess.

_And I have left alone_

_Everything that I own_

_To make you feel like_

_It's not too late_

_It's never too late_

"Oh, dear." Something says in a voice like silk, yet the voice was frightening. "You're a quetzalcoatl, are you? Good thing I only eat liquids." I look up slowly to see a giant, woman-headed spider. I hiss and I lunge at her. She bites into one of my wings, blood rushing out.

"AAGH!" I scream. I, soon, find I can't move. Her venom is beginning to take effect.

_Even if I say_

_It'll be alright_

_Still I hear you say_

_You want to end your life_

_Now and again we try_

_To just stay alive_

_Maybe we'll turn it around_

_'Cause it's not too late_

_It's never too late_

(Nami's P.O.V)

"Malcho!" I shout in vain. The spiderwoman laughed evilly. Th-th-that BITCH!

"Let. Him. Go. Bitch." I murmur. The spiderwoman looked over at me.

"What was that?" She said, growling. I wasn't afraid. Not anymore.

"LET. HIM. GO. BITCH!" I said. After that, everything is a blur.

_The world we knew_

_Won't come back_

_The time we've lost_

_Can't get back_

_The life we had_

_Won't be ours again_

_This world will never be_

_What I expected_

_And if I don't belong..._

(Malcho's P.O.V)

Nami's eyes turned a deep blue and lost their pupils and irises. The spiderwoman was rather pathetic fighting her. Nami shot a geyser which shot her (the spiderwoman) about 30ft in the air and then, used the lake behind us to finish her off (In other words, the spiderwoman was drowned.)

_Even if I say_

_It'll be alright_

_Still I hear you say_

_You want to end your life_

_Now and again we try_

_To just stay alive_

_Maybe we'll turn it around_

_'Cause it's not too late_

_It's never too late_

"Nami? NAMI!" No response. "Nami, I'm sorry, I should've never said anything like that. I didn't know it would upset you, mi amiga." Tears welled in my eyes. "Don't leave me, please." Her eyes began to fill with tears.

"Malcho..." I hugged her, crying. "Are...you... okay?" Her pupils and irises returned and she fainted.

_Maybe we'll turn it around_

_'Cause it's not too late_

_It's never too late (It's never too late)_

_It's not too late_

_It's never too late..._

I brought Nami back to where we we going to sleep that night. I looked on. I thought of what time might bring us.


	6. Chapter 6: Hello

Eh, hehe. Sorry, couldn't update this sooner. Anyway, hey, everybody! As most of you know, a certain reviewer has been going around, attacking people for an unknown reason. I'm going to keep this story going and there's nothing BB can do about it. The song used in this chapter is "Hello" by Evanescence. It's Nami's P.O.V this time (Alright, at a certain point, it is Malcho's P.O.V). I don't own the songs or Aladdin. I do own my OCs (Nami, Hikari, Ankoku, the spider-woman, the three mouthed snake, and a lot more!), the plot, the future and "Stay With Me". I'm thinking about changing the rating for future scenes. Alright, let's get this chapter started!

(Nami's P.O.V)

"Nami?" Malcho said, his pale green eyes looking straight into mine. I looked up. His eyes were full of worry and concern. "Thank Allah, you're still alive!" He said, hugging me. I hug him back.

"Are you alright?" I said, after seeing the wound on his wing.

"I'm fine. Are you alright?" I look up at him. His pride normally came before anything else. Yet, when the volcano was erupting, he decided to make a hasty retreat, and then was called a coward for saving me. Plus, he probably knew that spider-woman would not hesitate to kill him. Even when I told him to stay away, he came towards the webbing. He can't keep on putting himself in danger like that.

_Playground school bell rings again_

"I'm fine, too. I'm just tired. Can I please get some rest?"I asked, finally letting go. Malcho nodded.

"'Night."

"Buenos noches, mi amiga." He said, smiling. I really did need my rest. Tomorrow would be the first time Malcho time traveled and the first in an entire 4 years I had time traveled. The last time I time traveled was the _first_ time I had time traveled!

_Rain clouds come to play again_

I laid down on a bunch of leaves I had made into a bed. I took a deep breath and nodded off to sleep. I shudder to remember the nightmare.

"What the..?" I said when the nightmare began. A black wolf appeared in front of me and leapt at a giant fox behind me. Blood stained the snow beneath me. Suddenly, I felt an excruciating pain in my heart. A scream parted from my lips as I fell gently into the soft snow.

"NAMI!" Malcho shouted, slithering to me. He picked me up gently. "Nami...Don't leave me, please." I knew what was happening in this nightmare. The poison was killing me. I could feel my heart beating slower and slower.

"Malcho... I'm sorry..." I whispered. My heart finally stopped. I shot awake in the forest. It was morning. I shuddered.

_Has no one told you she's not breathing?_

_Hello I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to_

"Buenos dias, mi amiga. You must have had a rough night." He said, looking at my hair. It looked like a bird had made a nest in there. "You were moaning so loudly, I couldn't get to sleep!" He said, shifting uneasily.

"Sorry about that. I have to go brush my hair." I said, taking a branch off one of the trees. I won't go into the painful details. My hair came out straight, but it had leaves in it. I picked them out. I heard a loud growl.

"Oh, now what?!" I turned around, to see a three-mouthed snake. Each mouth was dripping with saliva. "Is EVERYBODY out to get me these days?!" It hissed.

"You." The first mouth said.

"Shall." The second one said, hissing (If you're wondering, no, the snake has three mouths, six eyes, three noses, all stacked one on the other, on _one _head. Each face is separated by the mouths. Creepy, right?)

"Die." The third one said. "Master commands vengeance for our little sister!" _Little sister? Wait... Oh no, the spider-woman! _

"Look, she attacked me, and then attacked Malcho, and I-" A scaly tail was around my throat before I could finish. I screamed. The snake hissed. The third mouth continued speaking.

"While our sister would torture her victims by paralyzing them, we prefer suffocation." I began to pull at the tail, which was beginning to tighten around my throat. "It makes our victims suffer, and die at the same time." I couldn't scream anymore. I could whisper, barely.

"Why?" I said, pulling one last time before giving up.

"You had to die." He smiled. I finally went into blackness. I heard something then.

"Nami! Wake up!" Was this a dream? Were the people of Atlantis dreaming? Was my mother dreaming? "Nami, please!" This was no dream. I woke to see Malcho above me.

"Malcho..." I whispered, a flame of agony rushing through my throat. "What... Happened?"

"I know one thing only, and that is that it was a snake, literally!" He said, gesturing to the track the three-mouthed snake had left behind. I chuckled, though it sent another flare of agony through my throat. "Are you alright?"

"My throat... feels like... it's on fire..." I murmured. Malcho looked at me with concern.

"Don't talk."

_Hello_

"If I ever meet the gringo who did this to you, something dies." He said, his left wing manipulating its feathers to make a fist. I nodded, trying to get up. For some reason, I couldn't get up. "Are you sure you're alright? You look rather pale." I nodded again.

_If I smile and don't believe_

"I think that other poison's interacting with the poison that was already coursing through you... That's very bad." He said, picking me up gently. "Sueño, mi amiga. Sueño." I fell asleep in his wings.

_Soon I know I'll wake from this dream_

(Malcho's P.O.V)

Damn it all, I hoped this wouldn't happen! (Btw, thank you to Eternal Sidekick for the idea of the two poisons interacting with each other) Well, that probably should've been expected. I wonder... Does she now have less time than she did before? Allah, I hope not. Why did... whoever this was... try to kill her when she was already dying? I just hoped ... I could help her in anyway possible. I looked at the sky. It had been longer than I realized. The sun is setting. The sky is a dazzling combination of reds, oranges, blues and purples. I heard Nami yawn.

_Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken_

"Hey." She said, finally getting up. Whew, she shook it off. "Tomorrow, you ready for a trip to the future?"

_Hello I am the lie living for you so you can hide_

_Don't cry_

"I thought we'd never get to that. There's no way I'm letting you go alone into the future. I'm coming with you." I said, smiling. She smiled back.

(Nami's P.O.V)

"Good." I said, smiling back. "Because you're going to need a human form for this." He slapped his forehead with his wing. I laughed. Sure I was the last Atlantian, sure I was poisoned and could be dying, but... you know what... as long as I have Malcho with me...

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping_

_Hello I'm still here_

_All that's left of yesterday_

I really don't care.


End file.
